falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
憲法號
(interior) }} |content2= }} The United States Ship ''Constitution'' is a location in the Greater Boston area in the Commonwealth in 2287. The ship is run by a crew of robots led by the charismatic sentry bot Ironsides. Background The USS Constitution is a three-masted, forty-four gunned frigate that was built at the Charlestown Navy Yard in North Boston in 1797, specifically designed to be larger and more heavily armed than standard frigates of the period. The ship triumphed in sea battles against pirates in the First Barbary War and against the British in the War of 1812. During this war, a sailor saw an enemy shot bounce off the oak hull, earning her the nickname "Old Ironsides."Short History of the War of 1812. USS Constitution Musem. The ship was finally dry-docked and restored in the 1920s, and remained the crown jewel of her eponymous maritime museum in the Boston Naval Shipyard until its destruction in 2077. Sometime between 2077 and 2287, somebody fitted NX-42 rocket engines to both sides of the ship, ran wiring and electronic equipment throughout the ship and installed a radar dish on the main deck. The ship then attempted to take off, but ended up landing on top of the Weatherby Savings & Loan bank, just north of Boston. Layout The ship can be boarded by either going to the second floor of the building the ship rests on, and then entering an access door in the hull of the ship, or by using the lift to the ship's stern (back) to access the top-deck directly. The inside of the ship consists of three decks filled with supplies and items along with several turrets, protectrons and some Mister Handies located throughout. The USS Constitution is seen to have been outfitted with four NX-42 rocket engines that look similar to the Rocketdyne F-1 rocket engine without the nozzle extension, two at the stern and one on each side of the bow. 值得注意的物品 * 艦砲槍和上尉帽為憲法號的最後一次出航的任務獎勵。 * 船長艙鑰匙在鐵甲艦長身上，任務流程會拿到。 * A Stealth Boy in the Captain's Quarters. * 美國機密行動手冊之2在艦長艙角落桌上。 Notes * After the quest Last Voyage of the U.S.S. Constitution, if the player character sided with Ironsides, the ship crashes into a nearby building, ironically named Weatherby Investment Trust. The captain will proudly proclaim that they are a quarter-fathom closer to the Atlantic, and, according to his calculations, will take to water in a "mere" century. The ship may be accessed at its new location by means of two elevators inside the building. The entrance is on the north side and is partly obscured by a pile of debris and a bus. When returning to the ship after it is relocated, the captain will reward the player character with his quarters since he cannot fit below deck. * The quarters comes with a bed that gives the well-rested bonus. Furthermore, the ship has a weapons workbench, an armor workbench, a chemistry station and a cooking station (stove variant). ** However, all items are still marked as owned, meaning one will be attacked upon taking them. This also counts for anything that's placed in a container. Only items which are stored in any of the workbenches or stations can be taken without any consequences. * The ship has a hole in the hull and would most likely sink if landed in the sea, making Ironsides' plan even less feasible. * Even though the captain quarters door is labeled green at all times, lockpicking it does in fact count as trespassing. However, the Bosun is not very observant, so it is possible to crouch while near him and remain hidden while picking the lock. * The ship can be boarded after launch with a timed jump. Entering the inner deck is not available while the ship is underway. * The player can ride the ship to the destination and survive by using a companion to activate the auxiliary generator in the last step of Last Voyage of the U.S.S. Constitution. Start a companion to investigate the switch, then sprint to the dinghy elevator at the back of the ship (you must reach the dinghy before the companion activates the switch; try sending them to a spot down a couple floors first and then set the command to activate the switch). The hatch into the USS Constitution remains accessible until the countdown ends and the ship begins moving. Talking to Ironsides while the boat is moving may cause a crash, so be sure to save before attempting. However, you will most likely die once the ship hits the building, as it appears a kill zone is activated. * Power armor equipped with a jet pack can also be used to reach the deck of the Constitution more easily during the countdown and does not require the use of a companion to throw the final switch. * Unlike other sentry bots, if you decide to attack and kill Ironsides, he will not erupt into a small nuclear explosion upon death. His remains contain loot, but you have to walk into and select him to retrieve it. * After the Last Voyage of the U.S.S. Constitution, the ship seems to have lost the navigational system that was at the bow of the ship and the circuit breaker used to launch a broadside, as well as the terminal located at the stern. * Companions taken to the Constitution will express their general disbelief upon seeing the ship: ** Piper will comment about the ship being "Not something you see every day" and "I'm confused - this didn't sail up here, right?" ** Cait will ask "How in the hell did a ship get all the way up there?" ** Nick Valentine will say "I don't know what I find more disturbing. That there is a ship lodged in that building, or that there still is a ship lodged in that building." ** Hancock will say "Huh. Always just figured I hallucinated this thing." ** Curie will say "The boat! It is on the building! That is the USS Constitution. Mon dieu." ** MacCready will say "Welp...Any landing you can walk away from..." ** Codsworth will say "This ship looks quite the mystery. Run aground on a bank and not a scratch on her!" ** Preston Garvey will say "You hear a lot of stories about how that ship got up there. I never heard one I believed, though." ** X6-88 will say "One of the scientists in Advanced Systems tried to figure out how this boat could have ended up here. Eventually, he just gave up." ** Danse will say "That's the USS Constitution. How it got on top of a building, I have no idea." ** Deacon will say "Oh, that? That's the USS Constitution. I hear it's parked up there for tax purposes." * If a companion is present when the USS Constitution launches, they will express even more disbelief than when they were first taken there. ** Preston Garvey will say "Well at least we know how it got up there. Too bad nobody will ever believe us." ** Codsworth will say "Oh yes. Nothing to see here but a ship stuck in a skyscraper." ** Piper Wright will say "So that's progress. Not a lot." ** X6-88 will say "I'm not sure that's an improvement." ** MacCready will say "Oh yeah... that ship looks a lot better over there." ** Nick Valentine will say "You know, from this angle it doesn't look half bad." ** Cait will say "That ship ends up everywhere except the water." ** Hancock will say "You gotta be kidding me." ** Paladin Danse will say "Someone needs to teach that ship's navigator a few lessons." ** Deacon will say "Huh? Wasn't the Constitution over there? My old age is catching up to me." ** Curie will say "Up there? In the skyscraper? Is that a boat?" * A noticeable feature about the ship is the propulsion systems where the nozzle area looks identical to the Rocketdyne F-1 rocket engine, but without the nozzle extension added. * The Constitution's relocation during its associated quest makes it the only location in the game that can be discovered twice in a single playthrough, including the XP gain. * Upon entering the Constitution during the Brotherhood of Steel quest Leading by Example, the crew will attack the Brotherhood squire accompanying the player, but this will not result in hostility towards the player. Notable quotes * * Appearances The USS Constitution appears only in Fallout 4. 幕後 * 憲法號是目前美國海軍艦齡最長的現役軍艦，同時也是海事博物館，並且作為全世界僅次於勝利號服役最久的戰艦(但勝利號自1922年便一直停留在乾塢作為博物館)。The USS Constitution is also the only currently serving warship in the American Navy to have sunk an enemy ship in battle. * 憲法號服役期間從未敗戰或被敵軍登艦過，最近一次的紀錄是在1853年於西非截擊奴隸船。 * The USS Constitution originally took three attempts to be launched, due to the weight of the ship sinking the ways into the ground. The USS Constitution as manned by Ironsides is also taking three launches to get to the ocean—the one that put it on top of Weatherby Savings and Loans, the one the player initiates, and the future third launch. * "Bosun" is the pronunciation of the naval term "Boatswain". * Ironsides' personal war against "the dreaded Savings And Loans" is a Monty Python reference from the Monty Python Sketch "The Crimson Permanent Assurance". Bugs * It is possible to get stuck on top of the captain's table. If wearing power armor, the player can exit their suit but cannot move off the table whilst still inside. * Companions will recite their respective dialogues about the USS Constitution over and over, every few moments, while in the area. * It is possible for several waves of scavengers using raider character models to spawn inside of the ship on one of the upper decks.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qE2roSSj_1o Gallery USS Constitution1.jpg|Starboard view USS Constitution2.jpg|Back view USS Constitution3.jpg|Port side view USS Constitution new.jpg|Front view Covert Operations Manual USS Constitution.jpg|Location of U.S. Covert Operations Manual FO4 USS Constitution schematics.png|Schematics from the game files References de:USS Constitution en:USS Constitution es:USS Constitution fr:USS Constitution ko:콘스티튜션호 기념관 pl:USS Constitution ru:Конститьюшн uk:Констітьюшн Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Fallout 4 vehicles